The Right of Choice
by chewing.on.PEARLS
Summary: She was stubborn, outspoken, and lively...every aspect he hated in a girl...It was his choice to take her on board...but was it the right choice?ZukoxOC!Rated for language and sexual references!Plz RandR!Prologue up!Updated!Chap 3 up!
1. Prologue

A/N: Heres my new story! I told u i would get it up today did i not?Anyway i hope u like it and i am very srry zutara shippers that i have let u down :(...ENJOY!!!

**The Right of Choice**

Prologue

Who was this? Well whoever it was, they had put up quite a fight.

The prince slowly rubbed his shoulder and grimaced over the crimson bruise that last hit had given him. Sighing in discomfort, Zuko ran a hand through his dark, black hair and closed his golden eyes.

"Who are you...?" the seventeen year old prince asked mostly to himself.

Crossing his arms and leaning on the sink in the infirmary on his boat he remembered the fight between them...

He remembered that he was so caught up in going back home, he had not payed close attention to his surroundings. After all, finally being claimed Fire Lord after his fathers death, did strike him as a surprise.

He looked over at the figure laying on the counter and smirked.

_Even though you fought well it did not mean you could withstand my firebending..._thought Zuko smugly to himself.

Due to the person fighting in a hand-to-hand combat style, he/she was easily defeated by Zuko's firebending. It had, after all, become better in his years training under Iroh.

He walked up to the person as his previous thoughts returned.

He hadn't confirmed whom the figure was, or even if it was a he or she. He narrowed his eyes; this person too was wearing a mask. He or she had on armor, baggy black pants, and a baggy black shirt. The person also wore a ski mask which supposedly would only show the person's eyes if he took the mask off.

He reached out and touched the mask, determined to see the face behind it. Slowly tugging on the mask he began to pull it down...

A/N: So there goes the prologue!i'm sure u no if the person is a girl or a boy though!HELLUR! ZukoxOC ring a bell?Well antiways...REVIEW!!!!luv u and laterz!!


	2. A Friend

A/N:Ok here is the real 1st chap to The Right of Choice!I hope u enjoy!Whelps...here we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Friend

He raised an eyebrow at the sight of long, black eyelashes and a slit of tan skin.

The young prince had a picture in his brain of what the person would look like at the end of this investigation but he cut himself off. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but the thoughts in his mind edged him on.

Carefully lifting up the ski mask, he saw a pair of full, plump lips and frowned.

_This couldn't be a-_

He hastily pulled off the rest of the mask as black hair fell out of a bun and around a soft, round face.

"A girl!" he yelled just loud enough for only him to hear.

This was bad. This was _real _bad. A girl? On the ship? No way, not with a bunch of guys on it! She wouldn't last. Well...her virginity wouldn't anyway...

Zuko blushed at his new-found thoughts.

Not all the men on this ship were trustworthy enough. They would easily take advantage of a girl her age.

He stared at her a little longer; she was beautiful...

Part of him selfishly wanted to keep her in his quarters but he knew that wouldn't be right. He had deep respect for women but for some reason the only place he thought to leave her was the dungeon. No guards were down there and no one except his Uncle and himself went down there.

The reason there were no guards was because there were no prisoners in the cells. She wouldn't be bothered once.

Throwing the girl over his shoulder, he ran out the infirmary and closed the door behind him softly. Zuko stealthily ran through the halls and finally made it to the door that led to the deck. It was late so no one was there as he went down the steps and opened the first cell.

He set her down on a cot in the cell and pulled a warm cover over her.

"You'll be safe here..."he whispered to the girl as he locked the cell door.

He gazed through the cell bars at her once more and made a silent promise: even though he didn't know the girl, he vowed his life for her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She opened her eyes slightly with a moan and simply looked straight in front of her. Finally noticing the darkness of where she lay, she knew she wasn't in her house.

"Glad to see you're awake,"spoke a warm voice.

The girl only groaned in response. She opened her eyes a little more and soon realized the warmth above her.

_A blanket?_she thought to herself.

The voice chuckled. "Don't worry you don't have to speak; you did take a harsh hit to the head, miss!"

Her eyes popped open. _Miss?! _They knew who she was.

Her hands slowly made their way to her face as she soon discovered she had been unmasked.

_Dammit!_ She cursed mentally as tears threatened to fall.

She finally found the strength to sit up and stutter, "Y-you...you know who I a-am?"

She heard a deep sigh come from the person. Obviously a man by the certain deepness of his voice.

"I'm sorry that my nephew acted rashly. A mask is there to cover one's face for a reason but he does not know any better. In his state, I think it's best for him to learn to make his own decisions and learn how to make them right. I'm just sorry someone else had to learn that lesson with him..." explained the man sadly.

The girl pulled her knees up and hugged her legs as she groaned once again, her arms shaking from the sudden heavy weight of her legs. Her strength was waning...

The mans voice became happy. "My name is Iroh. Don't worry; you don't have to tell me your name though."

Something soft was pushed through the cell bars. "Here are some clothes. The prince would love to welcome you to dinner tonight. You don't have to come but it would be nice to be able to dine with a lady every once in a while..."

The girl looked at the clothes at the front of the cell and then frowned; she still couldn't find the strength to move.

_Maybe I should go back to sleep..._she thought to herself. _But before that..._ She gazed down at her knees.

"My name is...Xia..."

* * *

A/N: So there u go! U found out who the mysterious person is!And just to tell u her name is pronounced "Zia" the "X" is like a "Z" but I'm sure u knew that!Anyway review!!!Luv u and laterz! 


	3. Dinner is Served

A/N:So srry it took me this long to update ya'll!i had writers block and kept on procrastinating and falling asleep! It's not that this chapter is boring, it's just that I wasn't that interested in writing it right then!but everybody whose reading must thank my friend Melinda (MarkedBYMelinda) cuz shes the one who REALLY wanted an update!so this is for her!LUV U ME-ME!!!so here we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: Dinner is Served

Xia awoke quietly and again looked straight forward, her eyes emotionless.

A yawn escaped her mouth as she finally found the strength to walk over to the cell bars and pick up the clothes the man had left there for her. Iroh, she remembered.

"I'll have to thank him later," whispered the young girl to herself.

Xia quickly took off her clothes, folded them, and placed them upon the cot. Putting on the clothes Iroh had bought her, she noticed they almost fit perfectly.

She wore blue leggings with a blue long sleeve shirt. Over that, she wore a blue robe with a simple black, lace ribbon around her waist. On her feet, she wore black flats.

As soon as she had finished dressing, she heard someone coming down the dungeon steps.

The person came to the cell and smirked through the bars. "See _you'__re _awake…" he said in a teasing tone.

She glared. "Zuko…" she growled through gritted teeth.

"That's _Prince _Zuko to you," he boasted playfully. "And it's dinner time."

She was currently sitting on her cot, her back facing the cell bars. "Will you be there?"

"It's my ship! Of course, I'll be there!" he shot back rudely.

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I think I'll pass…" she decided.

He groaned and glared through the bars, almost burning holes in her back with his scornful stares. "Are you insulting me?!"

"If I am?" she challenged in a threatening tone.

Zuko scoffed. "And these are the thanks I get for taking you in and healing you…"

The prince saw Xia jump a bit in her corner. "Thanks? You think you deserve thanks?!" she screamed as she finally turned around. "You- the Fire Nation! You deserve anything BUT thanks!

Zuko was dumbfounded by the girl's harshness. Did she really have that much hate for the Fire Nation…for him?

He looked to the side. "Do I deserve you, Xia?" he murmured to himself.

Xia's eyes widened as her tanned cheeks flushed lightly. "I-I still turn down your offer…" she stuttered stubbornly as she turned back around to hide her astonished face.

The prince frowned. "It wasn't an offer, it was a command!" He opened the cell as she heard the jingling of keys.

The girl laughed mockingly. "As if I would take a command from you…" she spat as she rolled her gentle blue eyes.

Zuko did not halt; he took step by daring step closer to her.

Her eyes widened as she realized that he didn't stop, but soon narrowed fiercely. "I swear if you touch me, I will-"

"You will what?" he interrupted as he pulled out two broad swords. "Stab me?"

He smirked cynically at her surprised face.

The prince secured them in his belt and began to pick up the girl and push her over his shoulder.

She was so astonished by his actions she didn't start kicking and screaming until they got out the cell.

"Put me down! You think this is a way to treat a lady you invited to dinner!?" she outraged as she banged on his back with her tiny fist.

"A lady, no. A prisoner, yes," he explained with a triumphant chuckle.

She glared as her body tensed and began to take on a reddish/pinkish tone. Almost as if you were to make any sudden movements she was going to explode.

Bringing her hand to her hip, her eyes widened. She felt around a little bit more not finding what she was looking for.

"Looking for something?" asked the prince slyly. "This, possibly?"

Xia saw a glimmer out of her peripheral vision and gasped. When had he? Where had he? No. _How _had he been able to find her hidden dagger?

That was it. That was the sudden movement, the wrong string he had pulled. Now she was to explode.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" she cursed loudly as she closed her eyes in frustration.

"That's it! You let me down this instant!"

Zuko smirked and then turned around to eye her innocently.

"But you're a guest. It's only polite for me to escort you to the kitchen. Wouldn't want you laying in that comfy little cell with an empty stomach, would we?" he joked sarcastically.

"Fuck, dinner! Fuck, _YOU_!"

By now all the men on the ship were staring at the lump on the firebenders back, a flicker of amusement playing in their eyes.

Zuko walked into the dining room as Xia continued to swear continuously and rapidly on his shoulder.

He plopped her down on a chair and then went behind it.

"Damn ship!" she yelled as two burly men held her down. "Take me back to land you friggin piece of-HEY!"

They had tied a rope around her so she was uncomfortably close to the chair.

She growled as he stroked her cheek.

"Comfy?" he asked.

Xia smirked. "Yea, bitch, just dandy."

Zuko snorted at her language but nonetheless mumbled a "good".

He turned around and then stopped in his tracks. "Oh, yeah, almost forgot." He pulled out a gag and smirked. "Gotcha something."

She gasped as she struggled against her binds. "If I could free myself, I would have a few "presents" for you too!"

"Well…" he sighed as he walked behind her chair and began to put the gag in her mouth. "It's the thought that counts…"

He smiled as a few muffled screams and curses came from her mouth.

A plate was put in front of all them as Zuko sat down a little away from his uncle.

Xia's hardened eyes towards the prince softened once she saw the old man sitting next to him.

Iroh chuckled warmly. "You do have quite a sailor's mouth don't you, Miss. Xia?" he asked with a knowing eye.

If it were on different circumstances, Xia might've laughed but she just sadly looked to the side.

Zuko's uncle coughed as his face turned serious again. "I'm sorry but you are Zuko's prisoner not mine. If it were up to me you would be let go immediately," spoke Iroh sweetly.

Xia nodded as if to say she was fine and then glanced straight forward.

"What are you waiting for, peasant? Eat up!" jeered Zuko with an expectant smirk.

Xia growled. That was the last straw! She had to use it now. It was meant to be used for her escape but she was never pushed to such limits; nobody treated her that way.

The girl reached into her tights and onto her hip feeling for a small sharp razor.

She pulled it up slowly and began cutting through the rope.

"Enjoying your dinner, peasant girl?" joked Zuko as he swallowed a piece of beef. "Tasty, isn't it?"

Xia closed her eyes and concentrated at the job at task.

_Don't listen to him X (pronounced "Z"), he's only trying to mess with your head. _She thought as she continued to cut through. _Just a little more…_

"Doing ok? You look _frustrated_," stated Zuko sarcastically.

_There!_

She stood up as the rope slipped off her, tearing of the gag.

A smirk graced her features as she finally opened her eyes. "Damn straight, I'm doing ok."

The prince jumped out of his chair with a scowl. "You bitch!" he swore through gritted teeth. "GUARDS!"

Three men came in through the dining room door.

Xia eyed them all, sending harsh glares their way.

"What are you gonna do with that little razor, peasant?" he spat with a smirk.

She smiled evilly with a "hn" and flung the razor as it flew right pass Zuko's ear and hit the metal wall, dropping to the floor. "Who says I need that little thing?"

Zuko's scowl grew. "If that's the way it is…guards! Take her down to her cell, immediately!" he ordered.

She growled and pulled out a metal tube from within her robe. As she did so it elongated into a bar. Xia skillfully twirled it around in both hands and then got into a ready position. "Who says I'm ready?"

_If I could just get out on the deck…Maybe, just maybe, I could escape._

The prince cursed under his breath. "What are you waiting for?! Get her! Now!"

A guard, one who had so kindly "helped" her into her seat before, came rushing at her.

Xia swiftly moved to the side, dodging his attack as she wacked him in the back with the end of her pole sending him to the ground.

She then heard footsteps from behind her as she jabbed her pole under her arm, roughly. A gasp came from behind her as the person fell to his knees in pain.

She jumped into the air as two men ran into each other, flipping in the process as she landed on the table.

Her eyes narrowed when she spotted the prince. "I want off this ship," she said as she walked across the table, kicking pates off every now and again."Now, "she commanded when she got to the end of the table, a hand on her hip as she glared down at him.

He scowled as a response. He didn't like that feeling. The feeling of being below someone. Zuko didn't like feeling inferior or weak. He didn't like it one bit.

Part of his mind told him to remember the vow that he made, but the heavier, more dominant, part of him, his ego, coaxed him to shoot a fireball at her. And he did just that.

But he was too late. Xia had already leaped off the table and was at this point standing next to him.

He quickly shot another one to the side at her. Xia moved out of the way and slowly watched it pass her as the flames licked at the metal wall for a split second and then dispersed into mid air.

Xia smirked cynically and looked at Zuko whose eyes were full of anger.

She laughed a little. "It won't work…"

He glanced at her, face clouded over with confusion and discomfort.

She closed her eyes. "Ever since I've been able to fight, I've had a gift. The gift to just watch somebody fight and find a plot to retaliate against their moves if we ever met in battle," she explained with a cocky, boastful voice. "But I've actually _fought_ you before, which makes me three steps ahead…"

Zuko growled. "Three steps? What's the third step?" he inquired rudely.

She giggled slightly and opened her eyes to show her fierce blue ones, tilting her head up proudly. "I'm just better."

Xia did a back handspring out the dining room, dodging another man's attack.

When she took the chance to look around, she noticed there were about ten guards and crew members around her.

"Hn," she groaned as she got into a ready stance yet again.

The men were all smirking suggestively at her. She grimaced. _God, could I fight someone a _little _less horny?_

She smirked back at them, but not in a suggestive manor; in a more competitive way.

Her hands tightened around her pole just itching to fight. She licked her lips. "Come…"

Instantly, two guards charged at her. She growled as she twirled her pole to the side as she brought it forward, hitting one of them in the head. He fell into the other man as three came this time, one from behind.

The one from behind reached her first and grabbed her arms making her drop her weapon. As the second one neared her, she ducked letting him kick the one behind her.

She then bent down and flung the one behind her into the third one.

As for the second one, as soon as he turned back around from his roundhouse kick, she stepped on the end of her pole bringing it right up to his package.

He quickly fell to the ground with a horrifying scream.

Xia smirked, her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow. "Ouch…"

She sighed as she flipped her weapon in the air and then caught it. "Okay, so what do have…1, 2, 3, 4…5 more losers to go!" she exclaimed loudly.

The men cursed at the young lady with scornful faces.

"Don't like your names?" she asked as she put a finger to her lower lip innocently. "Then beat me and maybe I'll change it."

She eyed them all down separately and then replied. "Nobody?" Every man stood still. "Then I'll come!"

Xia rushed at them with a battle cry and jumped high in the air, her pole above her.

She brought it down hard as the men scattered away. As she pulled it up she saw a blaze of fire come at her. She frowned and twirled her pole around swiftly in front of her as the fire distinguished, pushing her back.

"Enough!" shouted the prince. "You will make a fool of my crew on longer!"

He stalked up to her as she gritted her teeth and bent down low into a ready stance.

Xi a growled as he came closer and swung her bar. Zuko quickly moved out of the way, grabbing her pole and pulling her close so that their faces were mere centimeters away.

She struggled and pulled at the bar but it wouldn't budge in his grasp.

"What do you want!" she spat into his face.

He smirked. "A fair fight. You and me. If you win, I let you off the ship. If _I _win, you go down to your cell nicely, no escaping," he explained.

Xia scoffed and then rolled her eyes. "…Fine! But none of that Agni Kai shit…" she argued as she looked to the side.

"Then what's your proposal?" he inquired.

"Weapons only."

He let out a snide chuckle as he let go of her metal pole. "Deal."

She walked to the other end of the deck and got into a ready stance.

He swung two broadswords skillfully. "When you're ready…"

Xia scoffed yet again and narrowed her eyes. "I was _born _ready."

And at exactly the same time they both came at each other with a growl.

She pulled her weapon back. _I will not lose._

She concentrated as her grip tightened on her pole. _Not to you!_

They grunted as their weapons collided in the center…

* * *

A/N:Well there u are!hoped u liked it!it took a while to write after all…well…review!luv u and laterz! 


	4. Decision Made

A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated but you guys should really check my profile every once and again; it says in there that it's hard for me to update this story all the time, especially since I have a life! Because of this my chapter is not the longest today. It's a pretty sad and wimpy chapter and I'm sorry but I _do, _do other things ya no! and I have others to make happy! I have a lot of stories to update at a time! But you people are lucky cuz my cousins that are actually my age can't come to Branson this year so I'm gonna be _kinda_ bored! So I'm bringing my journals along to write more stuff! Now I'm not promising like other people that I'll update _every _week or something like that! I will update when you and I please! So if I get reviews, damn straight I'm gonna update! Well enough about me, more about Zuzu! Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 3: Decision Made

Her knuckles turned white as she held firm to her pole. She grimaced as a bead of sweat made its way down her right temple.

_She _was going to win this.

Even though an arrogant 'You're nothing but a peasant' look was traced across the prince's face, she could tell that underneath, his strength was waning.

He was a hider. Xia was not.

She was never afraid to show her true emotion, and at this point she was tired. It was definitely something apparent on her face.

Xia always felt that playing off a fault was unnecessary in a real battle. A trained fighter could see through deception like fake facial expressions, no problem.

His "play-off my waning strength" tactic was useless in her eyes.

She closed her blue orbs with a dry laugh. "I told you it's useless." Their weapons shook against the others weight. "I've already memorized your fighting techniques; nothing can get past me."

Zuko smirked. "That's pretty bold for a peasant, or have I already said that once before also?" he asked, spitting his bitter sarcasm in the air to match her sass.

Her frown returned as she tried to find the strength to keep this up. She was still sore from before, after all.

Iroh was right; she had received a harsh hit to the head. Its ongoing pounding was giving her a screaming headache and her sight was blurry.

Xia was light-headed from lack of food and her limbs were like jelly. How long were they going to keep this up?

She gritted her teeth together with a low growl as she used what little strength she had to push Zuko away from her.

She steadied herself on her pole as she tried to catch her breath. Xia swayed a bit as she seemed to float in and out of consciousness. She had to say strong. She had to fight off the pain until after their battle.

She focused her eyes after the black dots filling them disappeared and stood up straight. "Alright…"she whispered to herself. Xia's stance widened as she shook her head to wake herself up. "Let's do this!"

She charged at him and slammed her pole down on him with all her might.

Zuko gritted his teeth, barely blocking the blow as he pushed her pole over to the side getting ready to attack. He saw and opening and was glad to take it, but it seemed to disappear as she parried his knives.

The prince watched as she spun and twirled avoiding his attacks with astonished eyes. He saw her watching his expression, but to his surprise, she didn't laugh nor did she smirk. Her face showed true determination. She was tired and bored with playing; this was the real thing. When she set her eyes on her goal, they never once came off. She wanted off. And by the way she was fighting; she was going to get it.

Xia swiftly swung her weapon into the prince's stomach. He gagged in response.

He brought his swords up to block one more killing blow and then bounded backwards. She didn't follow, she was tired as well.

Xia was a truly talented fighter. Nothing had gotten through to her. He was sure this battle was lost.

Her fighting style was so unique. One he had never come across before, like it was made up specifically for her. His guess was that she had studied many styles of martial arts and molded them into her own. And with this, she was practically unbeatable in his worn-down state.

He had learned that she was not at her best either by the way she was fighting. She fumbled and wasn't as quick as before.

He frowned. _Quick enough to beat me…_

Xia's strength was waning and he could tell by the constant dodging instead of blocking. The thing was, she had agility and not enough strength; vice versa for the prince.

He just couldn't keep up.

Zuko tried to catch his breath as he looked into her stone-cold eyes. Her eyes were locked; watching every single move he made.

But even so, how did she know? How did she know how to counterattack when he had his swords?

"You don't get it do you?" she managed to breathe out as if reading his mind.

Even though her stance was strong and unshaken at this point, her insides were torn-up and worn. It was from their previous fight.

A questioning look came across his face.

Xia stood up and took a few long breaths. "How I'm beating you even without your fire…" She limped towards him slowly.

She stopped as she coughed up a little blood, breathing in sharply as she did so. "It's your stance; it's the same as before; wide."

Zuko froze in place as he gazed down at his feet.

"Your moves are like clouds before a storm, I know what's going to happen," she explained as she wiped blood off the corners of her mouth.

His eyes widened; she was right. Whereas her attacks were like hearing thunder after lightning; he never knew what happened until _after _it actually happened.

She staggered forward and then rushed at him, swinging the right side of her pole at his head.

He finally ducked and spun around bringing his swords around to her stomach.

Xia gasped jumping high in the air and doing a back tuck, landing a little to the side of Zuko. That slice had grazed her clothes.

Her breathing was hard as she eyed the prince in front of her. It was hard to breathe; like something was wrong with her lungs and she knew by the constant taste of blood in her mouth that she had some sort of internal bleeding.

_He's improved in only a few minutes…_She glared at the boy in front of her. _Either that or I've gotten slower…_

She groaned as her vision began to blur even more and she hacked up a little blood.

What if Zuko had poisoned her? It seemed pretty possible. She was knocked out and he was in an infirmary with a doctor that knew medicines that could save or kill. It was _completely _possible.

But why would he bring her on board if he could've just killed her right then and there?

Xia gritted her teeth as he ran at her, flailing his swords around and trying to get his hits in.

She dodged and parried every last one.

Lucky for Zuko, he didn't attack wildly. Instead his stance was wide and his attacks, _predictable_.

Xia found an opening as she put both hands at one end of her pole and swung it like a baseball bat.

Zuko flew the air and rolled on the ground before bouncing back up into a ready stance. He had blocked the blow, but not quickly enough, so he wasn't in as much pain as he could've been in.

Suddenly he ran back at her as she held her pole correctly and swiped it at him again.

She sucked her teeth in annoyance. She would've called him persistent if she weren't the same way.

Again, he had struck his sword up from where he was squatting on the ground, but it caught something different than flesh. It had caught _silver_.

Her eyes widened at the sound of fine silver breaking. Her mind flashed through many lost memories and then went blank. Her heart yearned for the comforting weight that had left her chest and neck. Xia's world felt like it was going in slow motion, all except for the devastating blow she had received to her stomach from Zuko. She couldn't move to block it in time, in fact, she couldn't move at all. She felt as if she were not on the ground anymore as she saw a crimson liquid gush out her hip. It _hurt_.

After realizing herself in a pool of warm blood on the ground, Xia found herself being swallowed by black void.

She had lost...

* * *

A.N: Word count: 1,504…guess it wasn't _that _bad, ne? Well I hope you liked it! The big fighting scene and a miniature cliffy…ooh…the irony! REVIEW AND ASK FOR UPDATES IF U NO WATS GOOD FOR U!!!luv u and laterz!

--SAYURI--


End file.
